Black and White Canon
About Black and White Black and White is a universe where two factions in huge underground fortresses are constantly warring with each other. The factions are Black and White. There is no way to escape the underground, for it is infinite. The factions are constantly developing new plots against each other. Anyone is free to use this universe as a base for fan stories. How did it all begin? It all began when Herobrine was bored. So, he used several rare ingredients including a Unfidium crystal to create a special sphere containing a pocket dimension. He then formulated special auric formula to create people bound with special black and white essences to infuse them with an intense hatred of the other faction. This hatred manifested in the form of a wither skeleton skull for the Black faction or a normal skeleton skull for the White faction. The skull then covers the person's head and gives them hatred for the other side, inciting war. So, Herobrine entered the dimension and hollowed out two large chambers far apart from each other, and designated those chambers as the spawning rooms. He then placed four chests in each spawning room containing a total in each spawning room of 6 stone pickaxes, 6 normal seeds, 2 stone hoes, 12 loaves of bread, 6 stone swords, 8 oak saplings, and finally 64 torches. He used his magic to light up the spawn rooms and to seed the pocket dimension with chests containing useful items. He also littered the dimension with spawners, both good and bad. He created a null field preventing no portals but Herobrine's own from entering or exiting his dimension. He then mounted 1 clock on the wall in each spawn room, and prepared for much-needed fun from watching Black and White slug it out to the death. The First Conflict Herobrine fabricated 24 spirits to battle in Black & White, bound 12 to each faction, and infused them with the essences of Black and White. Every week, Herobrine would send 1 more person to each faction, except for in rare occasions where he would send 4 to each faction for extra carnage or he might send extra people to a faction with a disadvantage to allow them to have a chance of survival. In the event an entire faction was almost destroyed, he would intervene personally. Upon delivering the people, with no memory of their past lives, they immediately began to use the pickaxes to expand. This went on, as the two factions began to develop better weapons, technology, and more underground base areas for various purposes. Upon the first encounter, Herobrine got the payoff for his effort, entertainment. The two factions are trying to destroy each other even now...... Alchemy So, each faction was constantly developing new tactics to use against each other. So one day, Herobrine created 3 small caves in the dimension containing a floor of Soul Sand and 7 Nether Wart each. He also dropped a small book containing instructions on alchemy in each spawn point, in addition to placing a chest with a blaze rod in it in each nether cave. Soon, a new dimension of war shall erupt..... Potions will give major power on both sides to whoever posseses the nether wart. These potions could bring quick healing, extra strength, and varius extra utility effects. Creeper Sages And now there is a threat, which is too powerful for only one faction to face. Recently, a group of 5 people who want to end Minecraftia have bypassed the protection on the pocket dimension by creating their own faction and binding their faces with creeper skulls. They entered the dimension, but were scattered throughout it because they created no spawn point. They intend to use this dimension as a base from which they will send their creeper army into Minecraftia. Their essence bound to creepers gives them special abilities: *3 times per day, a creeper sage may shape a unit of gunpowder into a swarm of up to 12 creeper heads. This swarm is under the command of the creeper sage. *A creeper sage can command creepers at will. Also, 5 times per day, a creeper sage may shape 3 gunpowder into a normal creeper. *If all 5 creeper sages somehow unite, they can fuse themselves into a Reaper with the combined minds of the creeper sages. If they form into a Reaper, and escape, much chaos will come to Minecraftia. Category:Canons